Morado profundo
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: Que mientras él continúa vivo y ríe perlas a todos con confianza a Shinoa le pesa menos su caja de juguetes, esa en el lado izquierdo.


**renuncia:** todo de Kagami Takaya... etc.  
 **advertencias:** pura metáfora, y ooc.  
 **nota:** el Yuunoa me provoca mariposas en el estómago aunque esto quedó mediocre :-) perdón (?)

* * *

 **i.**

 **Y** uuichiro tiene un corazón de vidrio.

(Y Shinoa lo sabe).

 **ii.**

La cosa es que Yuuichiro finge ser lo suficientemente valiente y en las noches frías envuelve su corazón en llamas que danzan dispuestas a quemarlo todo —incluso a él mismo—. Para que se incineren las lágrimas que está cansado de regalar a la familia que le fue arrebatada en esa niñez dibujada borrosamente en sepia y que apenas recobra debido a un milagro. Dice él antes con tono marchito "Yo no necesito amigos ni esas ridiculeces" pero en realidad grita en silencio (—Yo no necesito ser lastimado otra vez, así que no te me acerques destruyo todo lo que toco).

 **iii.**

Y Shinoa es una chica inteligente y astuta, no obstante no puede evitar el deseo de ignorar su mala actitud exterior y descubrir una fragilidad fuerte que nada en sus inseguridades. Se percata sin intención de ello de que Yuuichiro sigue siendo un niño en el fondo que tuvo que crecer demasiado rápido, tirando en el camino su alegría soleada y agarrando una espada en su lugar. Y también sin intención de ello se acuerda de que en su caso es casi lo mismo.

— Porque estamos rotos, tan rotos.

(¿Pero en ese mundo decadente quién no lo está?)

Ah, entonces no hay caso.

 **iv.**

No es que sean similares ni que ella consiga entender su dolor a medias —la otra mitad yace en las manos de marfil de un tal Mikaela Hyakuya y en el filo de Mahiru Hiragii, que se ríe a través del metal maldito—.

Si Shinoa cierra los ojos aún es capaz de ver a su hermana, tan magnífica y descendiendo en la locura. Y sabe que Yuuichiro ve en la oscuridad a su propia letanía, la que susurra entre ecos «No es tu culpa, Yuu-chan».

Pero.

 **v.**

Igual él se adjudica la culpa. Y la venganza. Y está un poco (muy) podrido por dentro.

Con alas de carbón tan afiladas como el odio de mil ángeles y ojos de sangre, y con un grito callado en medio de esa ciudad-infierno, Yuuichiro se cae a pedazos.

 **vi.**

(y Shinoa no entiende por qué, más añora pasarle las manos por la piel de vidrio y reconstruirlo desde cero, que se estanque nuevamente en sus tonterías de —Ustedes son mi familia saben y,

losélosélosé

porque es imposible que ella se enamore de quien sea y sin embargo,

lo abraza

y él la abraza de vuelta).

 **vii.**

Yuuichiro se le mete en la piel, esa de muñeca de bolsillo.

Empero se avergüenza si ella proclama a los cuatro vientos: La virginidad es malvada, y demás cosas como ¿Yuu-san eso que miro es un sonrojo? en tono condescendiente. Pues igual no importa si Yuuichiro tiene un incendio en el rostro o si recobra la calma al hallarse entre sus brazos de lavanda. Él sigue teniendo grietas en el alma y azulejos en la cabeza y su esencia va desapareciendo de a poco, como una vela a la que se le ha soplado demasiado aire.

 **viii.**

— Shinoa, ¿por qué lloras rubíes en los días nublados? —Le pregunta sin comprender.

Y Shinoa sabe cómo derrotar vampiros y Jinetes del Apocalipsis, pero no cómo consolarlo y decirle: es que aún eres humano para mí Yuu-san, vamos a salvarte.

(ten fe por favor y no te vuelvas un demonio completo no tú).

Le replica Yuuichiro que no dude de él, sonriendo.

 **ix.**

Porque.

Cuando llueve sangre y todos ellos son más guerreros que personas, luchan codo a codo y Shinoa cree que incluso si no llega a conocer el paraíso ya está en éste, junto a él. Aunque sean desertores. Aunque les quede poco tiempo. Aunque Yuuichiro sea cada día menos Yuuichiro.

Que mientras él continúa vivo y ríe perlas a todos con confianza a Shinoa le pesa menos su caja de juguetes, esa en el lado izquierdo.

 **x.**

Ignora ella que Yuuichiro la observa más minutos de los que se pueden considerar decentes y que la acuarela le ha embarrado, porque de inmediato la acuarela se esfuma, en cuanto ella suelta una broma que a él le hace fruncir el ceño y arrugar la nariz.

Vuelven a su rutina de siempre.

(y aquello es–)

(un sentimiento)

(que nombra y es nombrado como un toque invisible en donde su aliento no es el que se le mete en los pulmones, sino un todo).

Porque Shinoa jamás está lo suficientemente cerca de Yuuichiro, ni lo suficientemente lejos.

Aunque lo lleve dentro de los huesos.

 **xi.**

Y a él las mejillas se le pintan con hematomas.

 **xii.**

Aunque sea sólo un poco, igual prefiere murmurar en un secreto para nadie:

— Yuu-san, eres mi cielo todo oscuro y sin estrellas.

(pero no te amo, eso no,

sólo pienso en ti antes de dormir y después de despertar

y sueño con tus dedos entrelazados con mis dedos

en medio del apocalipsis).

 **xiii.**

Se mancha el silencio blanco con su voz color rojo herida, entoncesasíderepente—

—

.

.

.

 _fin_

* * *

 **nota2:** algún día haré algo decente para este fandom i swear it.


End file.
